Sleepless
by Pythoness
Summary: Umi's having trouble sleeping in a silent room. Can a dear friend help her out?


Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, which is a pity, cause I really like it. But, regardless to what I would like, I do not own these characters, CLAMP does. Please don't sue me, I barely have enough money to sustain my obsessions as is.  
  
Authers Notes: Hmm, I wrote this a looooong time ago and I haven't read over it yet, I just felt like posting it as I cannot seem to find many Umi x Ascot stories in this world. Anyways, the tense is probably a bit weird, it's not the tense I normally write in, nor the POV, but whatever, it works. It's old, it's a tad long, as well as a bit pointless. Whatever. =^.^= Reviews are very very nice things you know. ^.~ Also, this story is nameless... anyone have any ideas?  
  
  
I sigh as my fingers dip into the icy water of the fountain. Boredom and loneliness surround me as I sit there in the garden. The quiet lingering heavily around me only adds to the torture. My long slender fingers wiggle slightly in the water, forming little ringlets that circle around the top of the glassy liquid.  
  
The stars seem to hum lightly in the darkness, forming little rays of light that pour across my face. The soft breeze runs through the garden, spilling strands of my marine blue hair across my shoulder.  
  
As the breeze grows slightly I shiver gently. Why didn't I grab a robe? Why did I insist on coming into the garden at midnight wearing only my nightgown? Oh well. Too late now to worry, and I don't feel like going back inside. I'll just deal with the cold.  
  
My fingers retreat from the water as my skin crawls with as the chilly air slices through my clothing. I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I sit there huddled together on the edge of the fountain for a few moments. The boredom haunts my mind, forcing me to yawn, even though I'm not tired. If I were tired I wouldn't be sitting out here this late at night. I sigh heavily, thinking about my boring, empty room back inside.  
  
I sit there for a few more moments, my chin resting on my knees. I stare into the water, watching the liquid reflect the light, making it dance across the glassy surface.  
  
Suddenly I hear a noise behind me. I don't turn my head just yet. I want to see if I can figure out what it is first. I hear the sound again. It sounds like...... shoes. Someone walking out along the path in the garden. But who would be out this late at night? Well, I am, so I guess it's not all too strange for someone else to be here.  
  
I turn my head. I can see a figure, but I can't make out who it is. Someone tall. Well, at least taller than me. That rules out Hikaru, Fuu, and certainly Clef.  
  
I watch as the shadow comes closer. It appears to be a male, although in the dark I can't really tell.  
  
"Umi?" a voice questions. I know that voice. That rich, masculine voice. The voice that I love to hear so very much, even if he doesn't know it.  
  
He comes closer. I watch as the stars spill across his face, proving to me that it is him. I can feel the smile forming across my lips.  
  
"Yes, it's me," I tell him. I watch as he stops.   
  
"What are you doing up this late?" he asks.  
  
I smile lightly. "I should ask you the same thing." I watch as he stands, seeming to be nervous, his beautiful brown hair being highlighted by the moon. As he does not respond, I continue. "Truth is, I couldn't sleep. It's so lonely in my room now that Hikaru sleeps with Lantis and Fuu lives with Ferio. It's too quiet in my room, so I thought I'd come out here." I smile again, trying to hide the loneliness. "Now, why are you here?"  
  
He points his head, looking downwards, tapping his shoe lightly against the ground. "I was bored so I thought I'd come to the garden, and I heard someone sigh, so I came to see who was out here."  
  
That makes sense. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"I wasn't doing anything, except for looking for something to do."  
  
I giggle slightly. "I guess we're both extremely bored." I sigh lightly. Then I get an idea, but hesitantly ask it out loud. "Ascot, would you care to walk with me?"  
  
He smiles. "I'd love to." I watch as he takes a few steps over to me. I let go of my knees and bring my bare feet to the ground. I let out a small gasp as the icy ground chills my bare feet.   
  
Ascot now reaches my side. I watch as he holds out his hand for me. I smile and slide my hand into his, the warmth radiating from his hand enough to warm my entire body.  
  
I pull myself up and stand next to him. My nightgown flows gently to mid-thigh. My hair rolls down against my back. With my free hand I toss a few stray strands from my shoulder to join the rest of the blue waves.  
  
Shivers run down my spine as I look into his rich green eyes. He smiles lightly and lowers his hand. I continue to hold his hand gently, my fingers intertwining with his.   
  
We walk through the garden towards the door leading in. My feet brush along the cold stones of the path, my toes freezing. We can't reach the door fast enough. As we stop near the door, I can almost feel the inviting warmth inside.  
  
I watch as he opens the door for me, letting go of my hand gently, waiting for me. I move into the warm building, my skin shivering gently at the new sensation. I stand inside the door and look back, waiting for Ascot.  
  
He walks in behind me. I smile as I can now see him in the light. His beautiful brown hair spills over his bright emerald eyes gently, making the perfect effect. I realize now that he doesn't have his normal robes on, only a black turtleneck and a pair of loose black pants tucked into his white boots. Of course, that's more appropriate than my nightgown.  
  
I watch as his cheeks redden softly. He obviously noted my apparel. I smile lightly. He's so adorable when he blushes like that. It reminds me that he is only human and that I shouldn't feel these annoying butterflies that haunt my stomach every time I see him. But they still do. They always will.  
  
I reach out and take his hand again. His strong, masculine fingers intertwine with my delicate, feminine ones. The sensation feels so wonderful, even if he is only touching my hand.  
  
"Where would you like to walk to?" I ask sweetly.  
  
"I have no preference. Anywhere that you'd like to go is fine."  
  
"Alright," I say with a smile. I begin walking. Ascot walks alongside of me. I smile, listening to the soft clack of his boots against the hollow hallway floor.   
  
After a while of walking, I notice that we are walking down the hall that leads to my room. My empty room. There would be no one there waiting for me, as Fuu and Hikaru had. There was no warm bed to go to. Only the empty room. The soundless room to haunt my mind.  
  
I haven't slept in three days. Fuu moved out a week ago, and Hikaru moved out three days ago. They had taken everything that reminded me of them. All their clothes and material possessions. But most of all they took the sound and comfort from the room. It now reminded me of a dungeon, the silence deafening, and the darkness mind-boggling.  
  
I sigh as we reach the door to my room. We both stop. I know Ascot knows this is my room. And he also knows I live there alone now.  
  
Suddenly a heart-wrenching thought enters my mind. The thought should be soothing, but because it is such a fantasy that I know it would never happen, it hurts to think about it.  
  
But I do anyways. What if Ascot were to stay with me, just until I could fall asleep. I'm sure that he could take away the loneliness and the silence. Just to hear his breathing would be enough. To know that I was not alone.  
  
But like I said, it's too much of a fantasy to ever happen. I'm foolish to even think of such things. Ascot is just a friend. A very good looking, masculine friend, but a friend just the same. No more.  
  
I suddenly realize it's raining as a flash of lightning whips through the hall, brightening up every corner of the corridor. Great. Just another thing to add to the list of reason why I can't sleep.  
  
I sigh again and look up at Ascot. It's been so weird since my second visit when Ascot grew. But I sort of like having to look up at him. It makes him more...... more handsome.  
  
Ascot smiles lightly at me. "Perhaps you should try to get some sleep," he suggests.  
  
"I already know I can't," I protest. I had tried countless times the past three days. I probably won't sleep until I'm so tired I can't move. But I think I'm far from that.  
  
"But it's late. You might get sick if you stay up too late."  
  
"I haven't slept for three days," I tell him. I watch as his eyes grow wide.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I told you. It's empty in there. There's no noise from Hikaru and Fuu anymore. It's lonely."  
  
"Oh." His eyes wander slightly. He's obviously thinking.  
  
"Thank you for walking with me and keeping me company. Perhaps it might help me fall asleep, although I doubt it. It'll probably just backfire and make me realize how silent it is in my room. But I enjoyed your company."  
  
"Gladly. I'd keep you company any time."  
  
I smile softly at that. Then I wonder if he really means it. Would he possibly help me? Maybe if he stayed in my room with me, just until I fell asleep....  
  
How could I ask him to do something like that? I mean, he wouldn't. Would he? would he be willing to try and help me?  
  
I take a deep breath, deciding to give it a shot. What have I to loose? If he says no, then he says no. It's not the end of the world. Sure, it might hurt a little, but at least I'd know that he doesn't feel the same towards me as I think I feel towards him.  
  
"Ascot, do you think...... Do you think you would be willing to try and help me?"  
  
I look in his eyes, almost afraid. I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "Umi, I'll do anything I can to help you with anything you need."  
  
I smile lightly. Those words were soft and warming, but they might not pertain to the situation, should he know what I need.  
  
"Would you stay with me in my room until I fall asleep?" The butterflies in my stomach turn into dinosaurs as I watch him, waiting for an answer. The deafening silence stretches out, scaring me. My mind races, wondering what he's thinking. If he's going to reject, could he just say no already?! I can't take much more of this!  
  
Just as I'm about to cry, I feel his arms move around my waist gently, hugging me in a warm embrace. I look down, not able to stand looking at his face anymore. "I'm sorry," I say. "I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid. Forgive me."  
  
"No," he begins, scaring me. He was torturing me. He had tugged at my heart, and given me a promise, only to break that promise, and now he wouldn't accept my apology? Why does he play such games?  
  
"No," he continues. "I can't forgive you when you have done nothing wrong. I will gladly stay with you so that you may fall asleep. You look as thought you need it."  
  
I look up at him. In his eyes I can see the sincerity. He was truthfully going to help me! I can't even describe the wonderful sensation I feel right now. My arms wrap around his back, hugging him gently.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, Umi."  
  
The words were like honey. No, sweeter than honey. Anything for me? There was so much power behind those words. And one look in those jade green eyes told me he was honest and would remain true to his word.  
  
I lets my arms fall back to my sides as he lets me go. He moves to my door, taking my hand and leading me with him. He stops and stands silently, obviously waiting for me to open the door.  
  
So I do. I enter my room, my feet brushing against the soft carpet. I smile lightly. The carpet was so warm. It feels good to my cool, bare feet. I turn to see Ascot entering my room, although a bit hesitant.  
  
I smile and close the door. I looks at his face, but I cannot tell what he is feeling about the door being closed. Does it make him feel trapped? Is he regretting anything about what he's said?  
  
As he smiles gently, all fear is banished from my mind. But then an awkward feeling rushes over me. I knew what I wanted in my fantasy, but I also knew that couldn't happen in reality. What would happen now? I would try to fall asleep, but what would he do? Perhaps sit in a chair? Or perhaps sit on another bed. There were still three beds in the room, which just added to the loneliness.  
  
I watch as he walks over to the chairs. At least that settled the awkwardness. I watch as he sits down. I sigh tiredly and walk to my bed. I sit on the edge of my bed, wondering if his presence would really help me fall asleep.  
  
Ascot smiles lightly. "Get some sleep," he tells me.   
  
I smile lightly. "I'll try. If I do fall asleep, you can leave. And thank you for being here."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
I smile, the warmth of his words surrounding my heart, tugging at my heartstrings. It's no question of if I like him. Everyday I seemed to grow more and more fond of him. Everyday I catch myself thinking of him more and more. It's the most simple joy just to hear him say sweet things like that.  
  
I sigh gently, laying back against my soft feather pillows. My hair gently surrounds me, the smell of my shampoo sweetening the air around me. My head sinks into the pillow gently, creating the most comfortable resting place.  
  
I slide my legs under the covers, although I was no longer cold. I let the sheet and blanket rest just below my waist.  
  
I close my eyes for a moment, my heavy lids enjoying the moment of rest. I listen closely and can hear Ascot's breathing. I smile. This is exactly what has been missing from the past few nights. This is exactly what I need.   
  
I can hear Ascot shift slightly in the chair. It's all so perfect. I'll fall asleep in no time.   
  
But then a few thoughts enter my mind. What if I wake up in the middle of the night after he leaves and I can't fall back asleep? What will happen tomorrow night when I can't fall asleep? Ascot won't want to stay here every night until I fall asleep. And what about if there's some night that he wouldn't be able to be with me?   
  
I feel like such a baby that I can't even be alone in my room and fall to sleep. I never had this problem before we came. Only after a year with sleeping in the same room with Fuu and Hikaru.  
  
I can feel the warm tears welling up in my eyes. What was happening? I can't even control my emotions. Ascot probably thinks I'm just being silly. He probably doesn't want to spend a good portion of the evening waiting for me to fall asleep. Maybe I can pretend I'm asleep so that he doesn't have to stay. Or maybe I should just tell him he can leave. Would he leave, or would he really want to help me?  
  
As my mind races with thoughts, the tears spill over my eyes, pouring gently down my cheeks. I pray Ascot doesn't see them. My eyes open slightly as lightning flashes through the darkness of my eyelids. Thunder follows shortly after, racking my uneasy nerves even more.  
  
I close my eyes again, listening as Ascot shifts some more. If I wasn't crying so much I'd realize that he was standing. And walking over to the bed. I felt the bed dip towards him as he sat next to me. My eyes opened. Seeing how close he was I quickly lifted my hands to wipe away the tears.  
  
But his hands caught my wrists. I let out a small squeal of protest. I didn't want him to see the small crystalline drops of salty liquid that he overflowed out of my eyes. But he did.  
  
He let go of my wrists gently, moving his hands to my cheeks. With the soft back of his fingers he wiped away the emotion-filled tears. I could feel the shivers creep up my spine at the feel of his warm hands against my cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Umi?" he asks.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you still not able to fall asleep?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Then what? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." I jump as a crash of lightning, sitting up straight. I look back to see Ascot watching me. I think I can see worry in his eyes.  
  
I shiver lightly, more aqua tears spilling down my cheeks. Ascot slides his hands around my waist gently, pulling me towards him for a hug. I gladly accept, shifting close to him.  
  
His tight embrace around me warms every part of me. I can feel myself yawn slightly. Suddenly the three days of living without sleep hit me like a sack of bricks. I was suddenly extremely tired. My body all but went limp in Ascot's hands.  
  
He obviously senses my tiredness, as he lays back against the pillows, holding me and bringing me with him. I lay gently against him on my side, smiling. I never thought that something like this would happen.  
  
"You don't have to do this," I tell him.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asks.  
  
"No, but you don't have to."  
  
"It's much more comfortable than a chair."  
  
"Oh." I think about this for a moment. "You can always go to your room. You don't have to stay with me. I'm sure that eventually my body won't let me stay up all night."  
  
"I don't want to back out on a promise, or let you go without sleep until you near kill yourself. I want to help. I don't mind being here in the least. It's much nicer than my boring room."  
  
I could see the warm smile on his face. Does her perhaps like me as much as I like him? A lot seems to be pointing in that direction, but he's so shy. And why would he like me?   
  
As lightning and thunder crack simultaneously, I cuddle up closer to Ascot. He seems to accept me into his embrace. I close my eyes, tucking my head under his chin in the crook of his neck.  
  
I lay there for a few moments, feeling my weary body begin to give in to sleep. I open my eyes one last time to look up at Ascot.  
  
"Good night Ascot. And thank you again for staying with me until I fall asleep."  
  
"You're welcome Umi. Now get some sleep. It's nearly morning. I expect you to sleep late and make up for all the sleep you lost."  
  
I smile lightly, sliding my head back to the crook of his neck. My mind wanders, thinking about the man laying with his arms around me. His perfection is unbelievable. He's the most wonderful thing that could happen to me.  
  
As my mind slides from thought to thought, my body slowly drifts off into a wonderful world we call sleep...... 


End file.
